20 Years Later: A Madness Combat Fanfiction
by classykazmiller25
Summary: On Dooms-Day, The Auditor struck down Hank, Sanford, and Deimos. The AAHW has commited Genocide, wiping out millions of civilians. 2 decades later, a resistance known as the Chaos Insurgency must pick up what the past left: Hope. However, even in the most dangerous times, all is not as it seems...


Hank's battered body took in another ragged breath, his ribs

stinging with pain. His Dragon Sword, once shining and sharp, was now covered in blood, scratches, and dents. The Auditor laughed at this sight, his sword comprised of black matter having a current of electricity zap around every few seconds. You'd have to know Hank, to pick up that little bit of fear and doubt in his eyes.

"Is that all Hank? Really? I was expecting much more. Sanford was better, what with the annoying hook of his! I wonder, where could Deimos be?"

Hank gritted his teeth in anger, reaching for his hidden M1911A1 Custom underneath his coat.

"No; a Wimbleton always has another trick up his sleeve, and Deimos is safe,you'll never find him."

The fighter unholstered his sidearm, firing a quick succesion of 3 shots at the shadow like enemy.

**CHOUK CHOUK CHOUK!**

However, the bullets had no effect, the tyrant morphing around the ballistics with ease.

"Safe and sound? Is that so? Think again Hank!"

Finally, the skilled man looked over the Auditor, noticing the sight he was being shown.

Deimos.

And there was an Engineer behind him, holding an iron pipe.

" You wouldn't dare." Hank said, his grip tensing on the melee weapon.

"I would. Any last words, Deimos?" The Auditor taunted.

"Yeah; I'm sorry Ja-"

He was cut off by the sound of the rebar smashing into his skull, fracturing the bone inwards. The result: instantaneous death.

"_**YOU SON OF A BITCH**_!" Hank bellowed, thrusting his blade precisely at his nemesis. The Auditor did the same action, aiming for Hank' s torso.

But the Auditor shaped himself around the weapon, preventing any damage to be done to his body. Hank, however, was not nearly as fortunate. He took the attack straight into his torso, slipping through a pair of ribs and piercing the liver.

Hank gasped, the grip loosening on the handle of his blade. Blood began to stain his coat, the fluid gripping in a thin line out of his mouth as well. He coughed, stumbling backwards and falling on his back.

His breathing was getting worse, intercepted by a fit of hacking every few seconds. The Auditor seemed to grow a few inches, his eyes becoming a richer red.

"You….you'll….you'll never, win. Your Anti will destroy you." Hank spit out, a hand cradling his wound.

"Sorry to inform you so late, but that won't be happening."

Hank called his bluff, "**Bullshit**, they are mounting an assault here, as well as every other base of yours."

The Auditor smiled in reply, before saying " We are using a brand new weapon, which is called the Improbabilty Bomb. It will make Tsar Bomba look like a popgun. As a plus, we can control it's exact radius via dials, so it can be as powerful as a nuclear warhead, or as weak as an M80. Our targets: your bases, and everywhere not including the United States of America.

Hank's eyes widened in fear "But that's…. **Genocide**! You can't just kill scores of civilians!** How do you expect the human race not to go extinct**?"

"That's why we have engineered ways of creating people in a tube, as easy as bacteria. We will repopulate at will, and won't have to worry about outside opposition or help. **This, is New Nevada! No more states! No more boundary's! _And no more of you_**!"

And with that final remark, the Auditor stabbed into Hank's skull, piercing his frontal lobe. Hank twitched twice, before his body grew slack. No one stood a chance. Any person who tried to rise up was gunned down, jailed, or sent to the badlands; area's that were bombed which were now filled with poison gases and deserts.

However, all was not lost. There is still an uprising. It is well hidden, well trained, and closer than the oppressors believe. Speaking of which, let's have a closer look , shall we?

* * *

New Nevada : Sector 11 (Formerly Known As New York), 21:37:09

He walked down the street, his hands in his pockets while he stepped through small puddles. There was a light drizzle, the tiny droplets falling seamlessly down his black trench coat.

The rebel looked up, staring at a billboard in disgust. It showed a 1337 agent holding a "resistance fighter" by the scruff of his neck, in his other hand clutching a badge. The caption read 'The AACI will do the fighting, and you will avoid the smiting!'

"Wow, get worse by the month." He said smugly, shaking his head in annoyance.

He placed a hand on his Bluetooth, turning away a bit from 2 agents standing in front of a church: his objective.

" Okay, I'm at the place. Great White, Deadeye, Cobalt. Where the hell are you guys?"

"This is Cobalt, reporting in with Deadeye, over. Snipers are in position, 7 blocks away." He said, yanking a Fairbarin-Sykes dagger out of an A.T.P. Soldat's neck. "Escape Van is parked on the lower levels."

"Understood, standby. Great White, report."

"I'm right over here Blight. Jesus, open your god damn eyes!"

Blight saw his 2nd in command walk across the street, a guitar case on his back.

"Okay, Cobalt, Deadeye, sight your targets. Two sentries on the roof, lightly armed. When you receive the signal, drop em."

"Got it." Cobalt answered, shoving a new mag into his M21, Deadeye doing likewise with his MSR. "Ready when you are."

The two walked towards the church, watching two more agents on the ground that lazily guarded the front door.

"Hey, you two, stop." The most lucid one said. The two Chaos Insurgency members could smell the alchohol off of his breath. He lifted a hand off of his HK416, making a 'give' sign. "I'll need some I.D. Give it in or get out."

Blight looked over at Great White, who was reaching into his coat. But rather then their driver's liscense, they pulled out a more satisfying approach.

**Stainless steel 'brass knuckles', shiny from a lack of use. The other, slipped on his push daggers.**

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for?" The agent asked impatiently, his expression becoming annoyed. "Give it here.'

"Oh yeah, sure thing pal." Blight answered smugly. " Here-"

He pulled back and punched the first agent twice in the abdomen, then throwing a crushing uppercut into his chin.

**CRUNCH!**

"-_**hold that for me.**_"

Great White pressed his left elbow on the second agent's throat, using his right hand's dagger to gut him violently. Blood began to drip out of his gaping mouth, slumping down as his assailant eased up.

**SLIKKT! SLIKKT!**

The duo noticed no gunshots, only hearing the sound of flesh being punctured. The two enemies on top fell down to the ground, blood blowing from their wounds. Headshots, right between the eyes.

Daniel took off his guitar case, laying it down flatly on the now bloody pavement. "Here," He said, pulling out an FAL carbine and 2 magazines, shortening the skeleton stock. "That's yours," The rebel fighter also lifted up an RM870, complete with various types of shells. "And this is mine."

Blight looked down his sight, aiming around to get a good feel for the weapon. '_Much lighter than the ones Dad trained me with_' he thought.

"Okay Blight, on three. One, tw-"

Blight had already body slammed open the door, causing the large wooden doors to slam against the walls. The startled agency members weren't in the least bit prepared for the assault. Blight fired off a few rounds, killing the first few soldiers in front.

**"Three."**

Daniel jumped in as well, firing off a slug into the farthest agent's skull. The ballistics tore a large hole in his cranium, putting him down on the floor. His partner turned, Deagle in hand, only to take 2 FAL rounds into his stomach.

"The enemy's here! Bring in reinforments! I repeat, we need backup! **GET DOW**-"

The radioman's distress call was cut off by an M21 round flying into the back of his head. Many more agency members who attempted to take cover from the duo's assault fell instead to sniper fire. Blight aimed at another enemy, pulling the trigger in the direction of his head.

CLICK.

"Damn it!" He yelled, ducking behind a pew to avoid being shot." "Great White, I need ammo!"

Daniel pulling his shotgun out of it's sling, flinging it to his commanding officer. He unholstered an M9A1 from his hip holster, pulling the trigger in quick succession at the now weakened enemy defense.

Blight shot off a slug at an enemy hiding behind a pew, missing by a hair's length.

'Knew I should've trained more with the long barreled variants.' He mentally chastised, bringing his weapon up and swinging it like a club into a Soldat's side. His opponent bent over in pain, only to receive a blow to the back of his head, fracturing the bone inwards.

"Alright, area's clear!" Great White yelled into his headset. " Where the fuck is the va-"

**SMASH!**

Stained glass, concrete, and wood all flew out as the vehicle powered through a wall of the church.

"That works, I suppose. Now load up these weapons, and grab that safe in the back. Come on, come on, hurry it up!"

Cobalt flung the safe inside, with Deadeye throwing in the small arms found laying around the floor, whether it be pistols and knives, to Kalashnikovs and shotguns.

Blight turned around, seeing a lone engineer on the floor by his feet. His heavily wounded foe was trying to crawl away in vain, an MSR round imbedded in his lower back, no doubt from the less experienced sniper. The rebel placed a knee on the A.T.P's back, pulling out a sawed off shotgun and placing it at his head.

"**Dissenter be damned**." He muttered, feeling the barrel on his skull.

**BANG!**

Blight jumped into the driver's seat, flooring it out of the hole previous made. His knuckles turned white as he evaded a group of agency vehicles attempting to subdue his group. Daniel leaned out of the window, aiming with just one hand. He discharged the pistol at the closest car's tire, bursting it as it attempted to ram him and his comrades.

**POP!**

A high pitched squeal erupted from the bare wheel scraping the asphalt on the ground. It swung in a circle, smashing into another vehicle behind it. Both tumbled backwards, crashing into a wall with a tremendous explosion.

**BOOM!**

The rest of the ageny car's stopped, discouraged by the sight seen.

"You did well team." Blight said, a smile showing underneath a mask that only covered his mouth, and a bit of his nose. His exposed eyes were dead, antagonzing his words.

**'I did well.'**


End file.
